una amistad de verdad
by Ikaros-san
Summary: los amigos de Naruto se enteran de que tiene una enfermedad mortal,y su amiga hace hasta lo imposible para ayudar a su amigo.friendship AU. advertencia Ooc
1. Chapter 1

**Una amistad de verdad**

Todo volvió a la tranquilidad en Konoha.

Sasuke había vuelto, vencieron a Akatsuki, reviven varios personajes y todo se hizo normal. Gracias a la ayuda de Yukio Akane (un personaje que invente) que se hizo la mejor amiga de Naruto aparte de Sasuke y hermana gemela de este(es q se la habían llevado de la aldea para q no corriera peligro cuando el Kyubi apareció) se conocieron ella y Naruto cuando este se fue a entrenar con Jirayra esos 2 años y medio.

Ellos llegaron a la aldea del torbellino y se conocieron y desde entonces son inseparables. Hicieron misiones juntos y Akane lo ayudaba todos los días a buscar a su amigo. Salían desde al amanecer hasta el ocaso, buscando a Sasuke sin parar y sin descansar.

Pero Akane ocultaba algo relacionado con Naruto, era algo con lo cual ella no lo podía defender xq estaba dentro de el no era el Kyubi, era algo mas… ella al recordar esto se sintió muy mal xq no podía atacarlo como a los ninjas, solo se lo podía dar y esperar a q no se desarrollara ese algo era una enfermedad, esa enfermedad era**...**

Tanto Akane, Jirayra y Naruto, lo ocultaron para que no le dieran la invalidez a Naruto, si se la daban ya no podría ser ninja y no cumpliría con su promesa de traer de nuevo a Sasuke.

Akane lo recordó con mucha tristeza y enojo estaba a punto de llorar cuando Naruto le llama para jugar un juego tradicional de la aldea del torbellino. Entonces, dejo de sufrir y fue a buscar a Naruto con una sonrisa.

Estaban todos en Konoha, los doce de Konoha habían planeado un día de campo junto con Kakashi, Sai y Yamato. Naruto y Akane platicaban de todo lo vivido en estos años y encontraron un gran charco de lodo y Naruto dijo:

Naruto:- hey, mira Akane recuerdas eso?

Akane:- si, recuerdo q le arrojamos a ero-sennin una bola de lodo y cayo de espaldas.

Los se reian de aquello que recordaron, en ese momento Naruto estaba distraído pensando en eso cuando de repente solo escucho una voz gritando era la d Akane diciendo:

Akane:- piensa rápido, Naruto

Y le lanzo una gran bola de lodo a la cara y cayo de boca jejeje.

A lo q Naruto respondió:

Naruto:- ah, quieres guerra, guerra tendras

Y comenzaron a lanzarse bolas de lodo, cayendo estas por todas partes.

Sasuke los ve jugando y les dice en tono de burla:

Sasuke:- oigan, niños de kínder, ya esta la comida vengan aca y dejen eso. Hasta dan pena

En eso Naruto y Akane lo ven con cara de pocos amigos y con una risa maliciosa en sus rostros, le arrojaron lodo a la cara jajaja

Sasuke con una cara encolerizada les dice:

Sasuke:- NARUTO!!! , AKANE!!!

Naruto y Akane se quedan en shock y piensan:

Naruto y Akane:- OH RAYOS!!! se nos armo en grande

Y Sasuke simplemente les lanza lodo y Naruto y Akane se sorprenden al ver a Sasuke reírse. Sasuke les dice:

Sasuke:- que pensaron, que los iba a golpear?

Y se comenzó otra guerra de lodo y empezaron a participar todos: Rock Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Sakura, Ino hasta Neji y Shikamaru todos se divertían, pero esa diversión se convirtió en una tragedia: Naruto, comenzó a sentirse mal y al tratar de lanzar el lodo cae desmayado, todos se quedan impactados y solo se escucho el grito de Akane diciendo y corriendo hacia Naruto:

Akane:-¡¡¡NARUTOOOOO!!!

Y lo levanta diciendo:

-no, Naruto, no de nuevo x favor, ¡¡¡LEVANTATE!!!

Con lagrimas en sus ojos, Sasuke le dice casi gritando

-tenemos q llevarlo d vuelta a Konoha ¡¡¡pero ya!!!

Y todos regresaron a Konoha, Sasuke cargando a Naruto, lo lleva al hospital y se quedan a esperar para saber como se encuentra Naruto.

Akane con los ojos llorosos se queda pensando:

-Porque, porque no lo vi venir, sabia q esto pasaría

Sasuke le reclama:

-¿Qué quisiste decir con otra vez?

Akane se queda callada

Sasuke enojado le dice:

-DIME DE UNA BUENA VEZ, QUE TIENE NARUTO!!!

Akane con un nudo en la garganta le dice:

-ti… tiene, ti… tiene…

Sasuke desesperado:

-DIMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Akane grita: ¡¡¡TIENE **LEUCEMIA!!!**

**TODOS LA ESCUCHAN, EN ESE MOMENTO SE HABIA GENERADO UN AMBIENTE DE TRISTEZA**

ESPERO Q LES GUSTE ESTE ES SOLO EL PRIMER CAPITULO PERO SABRAN MAS DE Q LE PASA A NARUTO

Sasuke al enterarse de esto, comenzó a bombardear de preguntas a Akane. Ella comenzó a sentirse mal aunque no lo demuestra en realidad Akane esta enferma pero le preocupa mas la enfermedad de su amigo.

Sasuke le reclama:

-¿porque ocultaron algo tan delicado?- Naruto pudo haberlo dicho

-y como fue q se origino esa enfermedad?

Akane le responde:

-cuando Naruto se convierte en el Kyubi, se hace vulnerable a cualquier enfermedad y pensamos q solo seria algo de bajo nivel, pero de repente, paso.

Akane apretando su blusa casi suelta en llanto. En ese momento, Sasuke al ver a su hermana sufriendo, comenzó a calmarse y le pregunto xq le dolia la cabeza. Akane ya no quería preocuparlo mas, asi q simplemente dijo:

-fue x lo preocupada q estoy x Naruto, no es nada

En ese momento, con mas calma, Sasuke le pregunta a su hermana porque habían callado tanto tiempo. Akane con una sonrisa en su rostro lo dice:

-guardamos silencio por ti, porque si decíamos q Naruto estaba enfermo, le darían la incapacidad y no seria un ninja jamás, además, si eso pasaba no podría ir a buscarte.

-En pocas palabras, todo ese silencio fue para traerte de nuevo a casa.

Sasuke se queda sorprendido al escuchar esto. Naruto sale de la habitación y Akane le dice:

-como te encuentras, veo q bien

-Naruto, ellos …bueno pues sa… en eso la interrumpe Naruto:

-si , era cuestión de tiempo para q se supiera, creo q es mejor si le decimos a todos.

Naruto se queda con una cara de tristeza, pero sabia q era lo mejor. Akane se le queda viendo, y con expresión decisiva le dice a Naruto:

-no te preocupes, encontrare la cura para tu enfermedad te lo prometo.

Y Akane se va algunos días a la aldea del torbellino a fabricar la cura.


	2. buscando la cura

Hola ya regrese espero q les guste este capítulo si no les gusta esta bien mándenme su opinión, si les gusta, manden también su opinión.

**Buscando la cura**

Akane al llegar a la aldea, se dispuso a seguir trabajando en la cura, ya que había comenzado hace tres años, sin resultados pero aun así continuo. Akane busco un donador de medula ósea, pero no hubo respuestas, ya que, la enfermedad no era común y los donadores compatibles con su tipo de sangre eran pocos y habían muerto en el campo de batalla.

Akane pensando dice:

_-Aunque no pude encontrar un donador, voy a encontrar una cura, aunque muera en el intento._

En ese instante, entra su hermana Kaede y le dice:

-oye, se que tienes algo importante q hacer, pero saluda cuando llegues.

Akane solo responde:

-lo lamento.

Kaede al verla trabajar tanto le dice:

-te puedo ayudar, sabes que yo también soy médico ninja. Tú dime qué debo hacer.

Akane le responde con tono cansado:

-umh, está bien pero no quiero q te desveles.

Kaede con tono de burla le dice:

-je, yo soy la que debería decirte eso porque soy la mayor.

Akane solo sonríe y se ponen a trabajar.

Mientras en Konoha, Sasuke y Naruto están platicando cuando Sasuke le pregunta:

-oye, Naruto dime, ¿Akane está enferma de algo?

Naruto con voz preocupada le dice:

-a que vi…viene la pre…pregunta?

Sasuke con cara de sospecha le dice:

-no, por nada es que cuando te enviaron al hospital, ella se sintió muy mal y no dejaba de tocarse la cabeza.

Naruto al escuchar esto, se le hace un nudo en la garganta y le contesta:

-Akane y yo acordamos decirles la verdad, ¿recuerdas?

Sasuke le dice:

-sí, pero, ¿Qué tiene q ver mi hermana en esto?

Naruto con un nudo en la garganta, le responde:

-es q… e…ella tam…también es…esta en…enferma.

Sasuke, sorprendido le dice:

-pero, ¿Qué tiene?

Naruto le responde:

-es q desde pequeña, sufre de **asma. ** No es tan grave como lo mío, pero si es preocupante.

Sasuke le pregunta preocupado:

-PERO, ¿Cuándo LE DA ESO?

Naruto le contesta:

-cuando hace un exceso de esfuerzo no lo resiste, pero aguanta más que cualquier otra persona y cuando veía a un amigo a punto de morir, sufría esto.

Sasuke le pregunta:

-¿Cómo está eso de cuando veía a un amigo a punto de fallecer?

Naruto responde:

-que cuando veía a un ser apreciado por ella sufrir, comenzaba a quedarse sin aire, pero ero-sennin me dijo que supero esa causa al ver cómo me transformaba en el Kyubi aquella vez, se quedo asustada por un momento, pero lo q me conto ero-sennin dice que decidió enfrentarlo y me detuvo abrazándome para q ero- sennin me controlara con el sello. Ella sufrió muchas quemaduras y casi perdía la vista por que la había golpeado en los ojos.

-Sasuke, perdóname no quería lastimarla.

Sasuke al escuchar esto, le da una sonrisa a Naruto y le dice:

-uhm, imbécil, no tienes porque disculparte, le ayudaste a superar uno de sus traumas. Pero como eres tan incompetente que le ayudaste a superar solo uno.

Naruto riéndose le dice:

-si soy un imbécil incompetente, tu lo eres más, porque aunque sea yo si le ayude y tu le provocas otras enfermedades como la migraña. JAJAJA.

En ese instante, Naruto y Sasuke comienzan a discutir, **¡como siempre!** Pero era su forma de llevarse bien.

Es aquel momento, llega Sakura saludándolos y le dice a Naruto y a Sasuke:

-hey, Naruto, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- muy bien: dice Naruto

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué paso con tu hermana?-está en la aldea del torbellino: le contesta Sasuke

Sakura se queda pensando:

_Que increíble, Naruto y Sasuke-kun se están llevando bien aunque sea a su manera._

La inner de Sakura dice:

-_mira, no seas tonta, aprovecha para apapachar a Naruto y a llorar en los brazos de Sasuke. Así matas a dos pájaros de un tiro._

La mente real de Sakura le dice que no porque eso sería amistad de "manita sudada" jajaja y tres son multitud.

Sakura regresa en sí y les dice:

-voy a comer algo, ¿me acompañan?

Naruto y Sasuke le responden:

-no, gracias Sakura: dice Sasuke

Sería estupendo, pero tengo mucho de qué hablar con Sasuke.

Sakura decepcionada les dice:

-ah, está bien

La inner de Sakura dice:

-_maldición, lo había olvidado, cuando este par esta junto, solo hablan entre ellos y no se despegan uno del_ _otro._

-bueno, pues adiós, los veo luego: dice Sakura –cuídate bien, Naruto.

Mientras tanto, Akane y Kaede seguían trabajando. Akane recordaba los momentos que paso con Naruto y pensó que quería que hubiera más recuerdos por guardar. Era obvio, Naruto es un amigo muy especial, es como un hermano pero también lo quiere como algo más, aunque no sucedía, puesto que si pasaba, su amistad no sería la misma.

Akane sonreía a momentos, con sus recuerdos con Naruto. Kaede se queda viendo y con una sonrisa le dice:

-todavía lo quieres, ¿verdad?

Akane sonrojada, le dice:

-tal vez, hermana, tal vez. Pero no pensemos en eso, sigamos trabajando.

Kaede se ríe, Akane solo mueve la cabeza y sonríe.

Llega a ese lugar ero-sennin y le dice a Akane:

-oye, tranquilízate, si te presionas demasiado, tendrás una recaída.

-además, no tienes tu inhalador a la mano por si eso ocurre.

Akane solo se queda callada y le da una sonrisa.

Ero-sennin, para hacer que se relajaran, bromeo con Akane diciendo:

-no te preocupes, Naruto es fuerte, puede aguantar, digo, estamos hablando de tu…

En eso, Kaede se queda pensando preocupada: ero-sennin,¡¡¡NOOOOO¡¡¡

-NOVIO!!!

Akane al escuchar esto le dice:

-ero-sennin, Naruto no es mi novio es mi amigo. Y le da una sonrisa

Ero-sennin al ver que no lo golpeaba porque lo hacia ella y Naruto cada vez q le decía esta broma a ella y a Naruto, se tranquilizo, pero de repente.

-¡¡¡PUM!!! Ero-sennin cae al suelo y Akane enojada le dice:

-¡le he dicho que Naruto no es mi novio!

Ero-sennin recuerda algo y dice para sus adentros:

_-¡rayos!, ¿cómo pude olvidar que cada vez que les digo esto, me toman desprevenido? _

_Jajaja_

Akane a los pocos segundos le dice:

-disculpe, ero-sennin. ¿Lo lastime mucho?

Era costumbre los golpes, pero era raro en ella puesto que Akane es de un carácter tranquilo y nadie fue capaz de hacerla enojar así, excepto ero- sennin, es el único que la saca de quicio con esas bromitas, ¿Por qué es el único que la puede hacer enojar? Nadie lo sabe.

En Konoha, Sasuke y Naruto comienzan a hablar sobre Akane y Sasuke le pregunta a Naruto:

-Naruto, si mi hermana fuera la que tuviese leucemia, ¿Qué harías por ella?

Naruto sonriendo le responde:

-iría hasta el fin del mundo en busca de la cura, movería cielo, mar y tierra hasta encontrarla. La fabricaría hasta dar con ella, día y noche sin descansar la buscaría, la fabricaría, todo lo que sea necesario, incluso dar la vida por ella.

Sasuke sonriendo le dice:

-se nota que quieres mucho a mi hermana.

Naruto contesta:

-si, como una hermana.

Sasuke le dice:

-no, no de esa forma, la quieres como algo mas. ¿Verdad?

Naruto sabía que Sasuke era muy deductivo, así que sin mentirle le dice:

-si, pero pensé que no debía pasar esto, porque si pasaba, nuestro lazo de amistad, se rompería.

Sasuke se queda pensando:

_-par de imbéciles, deberían de decirse que si, aunque fueran novios, no cambiaria ese lazo tan especial. _

En ese momento, se despiden y se van a sus casas. Mientras, Akane y Kaede, se encuentran en una situación en la cual, no pueden hallar la fórmula para la cura vs la leucemia.

_Se preguntaran, ¿Por qué ero-sennin está vivo?_ Bueno pues es un secreto que iré revelando. Solo les puedo decir que fue gracias a uno de los personajes, además de que iré agregando personajes que estaban muertos pero que ahora están vivos.

Espero y les guste. Porfa, manden sus opiniones.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Holas!, he regresado jeje, espero q les guste este capítulo. Habrá muchas sorpresas.

**Fotografías (capitulo 3)**

Transcurrió la noche. Akane y Kaede pasaron horas tratando de buscar esa cura. Akane se veía muy exhausta, pero no lo quiso demostrar. Kaede le dice:

-creo que es hora de que vayamos a dormir, no crees?

Akane solo le dice:

-si quieres, ve tu a descansar, yo me quedare un rato mas.

Kaede con un semblante de decepción, le dice:

-de acuerdo, pero solo un rato mas, ¿está bien?

-está bien. Dijo Akane.

Kaede sale del laboratorio con una cara de tristeza, al ver como ella siempre se ha esforzado y como la vida, la ha golpeado tantas veces.

Sasuke y Naruto se despedían, cuando Kakashi apareció y les dijo:

-oigan, ya es muy tarde para q anden vagando.

Naruto le dice con tono de burla:

-q buen saludo, Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi les dice:

-si si, el sensei se disculpa.

-vine a decirles que sus padres los andan buscando.

Naruto dijo:

-gracias por avisarnos.

Sasuke dice con un suspiro:

-me tengo que ir, ya sabes cómo se pone mi mama cuando llego tarde.

Naruto le dice:

-bien, nos vemos mañana?

Sasuke con una sonrisa, le dice:

-claro, Ichiraku ramen?

Naruto dice:

-ichiraku ramen.

Se va alejando Sasuke y Kakashi le pregunta a Naruto:

-dime, Naruto, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Naruto con media sonrisa le dice:

-estoy bien, Kakashi sensei, perdón x el susto que les di.

Kakashi le dice:

-no, no, no te disculpes, no es tu culpa.

-vine a darte una noticia.

-¿noticia?- dice Naruto con sorpresa.

Kakashi dice:

-si, te diré de que se trata:

-se acerca el cumpleaños de Tsunade- sama, Shizune y el prometido de la Quinta nos pidieron que compráramos un pastel y…

Naruto enojado dice:

-¿Qué? Una misión para comprar un simple pastel? No, ni loco.

Kakashi dijo:

-lo sé, pero quieren q lo traigamos de una pastelería llamada "el dulce pastel" y se encuentran en…

Naruto interrumpe diciendo:

-¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? Esa pastelería esta en el país del torbellino y hace los mejores del mundo. ¡Vamos de una vez!

Kakashi con una sonrisa le dice:

-veo q estas impaciente x verla, ¿verdad?

Naruto sonrojado y nervioso le dice:

-cla…claro q no, so…solo decía q e…esos pasteles so...son muy bue…buenos

Kakashi le dice:

-no te preocupes, no diré nada.

Naruto enojado le dice:

-¿Qué insinúa, Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi dice:

-no, no, nada, nada

-bueno, tienes que irte, tus padres te esperan.

Kakashi vio q el rostro de Naruto estaba iluminado por una sonrisa y este dice:

-si, me esperan en casa.

Kakashi y Naruto se despiden.

Mientras, en el laboratorio, Akane decidió descansar un poco para continuar con su investigación. Llega a su cuarto, se recuesta en la cama y mira una foto, en la cual estaban su hermana, su abuelo, ero- sennin, sus compañeros de equipo y entre ellos, Naruto. Se quedo viendo el rostro de Naruto en la foto, recordando todo lo que vivieron juntos con sus compañeros, en esa foto, parecía que todos eran una familia aunque sus compañeros q también eran sus amigos y su familia, eran de distintas aldeas.

Akane dice pensando:

-_Naruto, he vivido muchos recuerdos contigo y con nuestros compañeros, pero más contigo. No quiero que queden solo en eso, no quiero perder a un buen amigo y además…_

Akane se queda pensando en "eso", pero ella sabía que no debía pasar y es ese momento, ve su medallón y lo abre y se ve una foto del lado izquierdo de Naruto y del lado derecho, Naruto y ella. Se pone a descansar, sin soltar su medallón.

En Konoha, Sasuke llega a casa y su madre llega y lo abrasa y con tono de preocupación le dice:

-¡Sasuke!, ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenias muy preocupada.

Sasuke suspirando le dice:

-umh, estaba con Naruto, platicando. Ya estoy aquí y perdona x haberte preocupado.

Su madre le dice:

-no, discúlpame a mí, me puse muy intranquila.

Sasuke con una sonrisa, abraza a su madre y va a saludar a su padre y a Itachi. Al parecer, su vida cambio para bien.

Mientras, Naruto llego a su casa y su madre le dijo:

-hola cariño, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Tienes hambre?

Naruto le responde:

-en ese orden, bien y si tengo hambre.

Su madre sonríe y prepara la cena. Naruto, al ver que su padre no estaba, le pregunta a su madre:

-y, ¿Dónde está papa?

-tu padre fue a arreglar unos asuntos con Tsunade, pero se tardara en regresar, ya vez como trata de zafarse la quinta de algunos de sus deberes y se los da a tu padre.

Naruto se rio, después de cenar, se fue a su cuarto. Naruto ve sus fotografías, una con el equipo 7 (Sakura y Sasuke) y otra con su otro equipo y amigos, y entre ellos, Akane. Naruto se queda observando la foto donde se encuentra con Akane. Y se queda pensando:

_-Akane, espero que no te estés esforzando de mas por mí, no quiero q tengas otra recaída. Y quiero decirte que… ¿Qué estoy pensando? Ella es mi amiga y nada más._

Al igual que Akane, él tenía también un medallón, solo que la foto de Akane estaba del lado derecho y del izquierdo una foto de ellos juntos.

Ellos se querían, pero por alguna razón que ni siquiera ellos sabían, no podían ser más que amigos.

Ya era de día y el equipo Kakashi estaba dispuesto a salir. Ahora en el equipo se encontraba con más integrantes (Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi y Yamato). Esperaron las órdenes de Shizune para realizar esa "misión secreta". Y partieron hacia la entrada de la aldea.

Akane se levanto a primera hora de la mañana y se dispuso a continuar con la fabricación de la cura.

Naruto, inquieto, quería salir ya, la misión no le importaba en lo absoluto, solo quería ir para ver a Akane y asegurarse de que ella estaba bien.

Yamato se dio cuenta de su desesperación aunque no lo demostrara le dijo al oído susurrándole:

-no te preocupes, ella va a estar bien.

Naruto un poco más calmado, le dice:

-gracias, capitán Yamato, pero la conozco y sé que se está quebrando la cabeza intentando buscar la cura. Y me preocupa.

Entonces, llega Kakashi diciendo:

-hey, perdón x la tardanza, pero es q…

Naruto le dice desesperado:

-si, si, ¿ya podemos irnos?

Kakashi solo asintió con la cabeza. Los demás notaron la cara de frustración de Naruto. Y partieron rápidamente a la aldea del torbellino.

En eso, Akane se pasó horas en el laboratorio, comenzó a sentirse mal, pero no impidió que siguiera trabajando. Entra Kaede y le dice:

-debes descansar, solo dormiste media hora y no podrás hacer nada con el estomago vacio. Ven a desayunar.

Akane con mirada decisiva le dice:

-no, tengo que salvar a Naruto, no importa lo que me pase. Además no tengo hambre.

Kaede con una sonrisa le dice:

-Akane, eres una persona capa de muchas cosas: haces jutsus de fuego, agua, viento, tierra y rayo sin necesidad de hacer sellos con las manos, tienes un gran genjutsu, y tu taijutsu es excepcional.

- E incluso encontraste la forma de revivir a las personas, sin la necesidad de que te obedecieran o de sacrificar tu vida.

-Hiciste todo esto pero con más tranquilidad y razonamiento, si pudiste con eso, esto no te va a detener. Así q piénsalo.

Akane, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, le dice:

-tienes razón, además yo…

De repente, Akane siente q se le va la respiración y Kaede busca su inhalador, pero no lo encuentra, estuvo al punto de la asfixia, cuando Kaede logro encontrarlo. Akane logro volver a respirar bien, pero cae desmayada.

Naruto, de repente comenzó a sentir un escalofrió y al pasar por una hoguera q se encontraba en cerca de ahí, noto q el fuego comenzó a disminuir. En ese momento, Naruto acelero el paso y Sakura le dijo:

-Naruto, no vayas tan aprisa, llegaremos en…

Naruto la interrumpe diciendo:

-NO¡¡¡ Akane no está bien, algo le paso, lo sé.

Al ver como Naruto se comporto, todos aceleraron el paso. Naruto se quedo muy intranquilo, y quería q su presentimiento fuera erróneo.

**Espero q les agrade, verán mas de esto y sabrán si habrá algo mas entre Naruto y Akane. No se despeguen. Jeje**


	4. Chapter 4

**Con una mirada (capitulo 4)**

Hi, he regresado con un nuevo capítulo, espero q les guste, va a ser algo medio cursi, pero ojala y les guste.

Naruto se dirigía con mucha rapidez hacia la aldea del torbellino, tratando de llegar a tiempo para cumplir la misión, pero lo que quería era ver a su amiga y ver si se encontraba bien.

Sai, viendo la preocupación de Naruto, trata de hacerlo sonreír diciendo:

-hey, no te preocupes, solo debe estar tendida en una cama de hospital para darte un susto.

Naruto lo volteo a ver con una mirada matadora y acelero el paso. Sai dice:

-¿dije algo malo?

Sasuke molesto pero sin demostrarlo, le dice:

-imbécil.

Sakura, al igual que Naruto, le vio con una mirada estrangulante y le dice:

-tarado.

Y se fueron acercando a Naruto, llevando su paso. Kakashi, al ver esto le dice a Sai:

-no te asustes, nada mas no hables así de ella en presencia de su hermano y de su mejor amigo.

-me sorprende q no te hayan casi asesinado.

Sai solo guardo silencio. Al final del camino, se veía la entrada a la aldea del torbellino, solo faltaban unos cuantos metros.

Mientras, en el hospital, Akane despertó lentamente con un pequeño dolor de cabeza y pregunta confundida:

-don… ¿Dónde es…estoy?

Kaede al ver q despierta, con un tono más relajado de voz, le dice:

-no te levantes tan pronto, estas en el hospital, tuviste una recaída.

Al escuchar esto, Akane no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión de disgusto y se queda pensando:

_-no de nuevo. Naruto, perdóname, debí resistir más. _

Kaede se preguntaba q pasaba por su mente, pero a la vez, ella sabía. No le gustaba verla decaída, así q le dijo:

-no te atormentes, recuperaras el tiempo perdido, porque te dieron el alta.

Akane al escuchar esto, sonrió y le dijo:

-¿a qué hora me puedo ir?

-nos vamos en media hora.- dijo Kaede.

El equipo Kakashi había llegado a la puerta de la aldea y uno de los ninjas se acerco y reconociendo a Naruto, le dice:

-¡hola! Naruto, que gusto verte, es bueno ver una cara conocida y fuerte.

-y, ¿Cómo está tu equipo?

Todos se quedan confundidos. Sasuke se queda pensando:

-_¿su, equipo?_

Naruto se queda quieto y señalándole al guardia con el dedo en el exterior de la boca q no dijera nada. Este, al parecer entendió el mensaje y se silencio. Comenzaron a ver sospechas, pero estaban más concentrados en Naruto y en la misión.

Llegaron a la pastelería, Naruto tocando la puerta dice:

-¡hola!, Suni-san, ¿se encuentra en casa?

Abrió la puerta una mujer de no más de 50 años, de cabello castaño y ojos azulados. Y dijo alegremente:

-¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú? Oh, pero q grande y atractivo te has puesto.

Y lo abraza casi hasta dejarlo sin aire, Sakura suelta una risa burlona y Sasuke se ríe también. Un momento, ¿Sasuke se rio? Vaya que sorpresa, bueno, la neta no. jeje.

Naruto le explica a Suni san que si puede un pastel para la Quinta de sabor durazno y naranja, ya que era su preferido.

Naruto se dispone a ver a Akane, pero Kakashi lo detiene diciendo:

-¿adónde vas? No hemos terminado la mi…

En eso, Naruto lo interrumpe diciéndole:

-lo sé, pero x favor, Kakashi sensei, déjeme ir a verla.

Kakashi al ver el rostro de Naruto decidido, saca un gran suspiro y le dice:

-umh, está bien, no te tardes.

Naruto al escuchar esto, sale corriendo. Los demás se quedan asombrados por la velocidad que toma al correr. Sasuke se siente contento al saber que Naruto quiere mucho a su hermana y q haría lo q sea con tal de protegerla. Y Sasuke sale detrás de él para acompañarlo.

Sai se queda atónito y les dice:

-¡vaya! Si que quiere a esa chica.

Sakura le responde:

-ni te imaginas, Sai, ni te imaginas.

Mientras, Naruto y Sasuke se topan con ero- sennin y este les pregunta:

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

Naruto le dijo:

-vinimos en una misión, pero ¿Dónde está Akane?

Ero- sennin, al escucharlo con un tono de preocupación, les dice:

-ella… ella tuvo… una recaída.

Al oír esto, Naruto y Sasuke salen corriendo hacia el hospital. Naruto dice:

-¡maldición! Le dije que no se extralimitara.

A lo lejos, se escucho la voz de ero-sennin diciendo que esperaran, pero ninguno de ellos se detuvo.

En ese instante, Akane se estaba recuperando y Kaede acomodo sus cosas para en un rato más retirarse del hospital.

Naruto y Sasuke llegan al hospital y preguntan por ella. Y al dar con la habitación. Naruto entro seguido de Sasuke y Akane con sorpresa les dice:

-¿Naruto?, ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Naruto responde:

-Akane venimos a ver cómo te encontrabas, pero veo que tuviste otra recaída, no sabes como…

Se interrumpió cuando vio la expresión de Akane. Era una cara de "lo lamento", Naruto se sintió mal porque fue su culpa de que ella estuviera así.

Ambos agacharon la cabeza, Kaede al verlo, les dice:

-oigan, ninguno tiene la culpa de nada, ambos están haciendo hasta lo imposible para proteger al otro.

Naruto y Akane sonrieron al escucharla y se miran a los ojos.

Naruto le dice:

-Akane, gracias por ayudarme siempre.

Akane con una gran sonrisa le dice:

-Naruto, gracias por ser mi amigo.

En ese instante, se miran a los ojos, queriéndose gritar "PERO TAMBIEN… ¡TE AMO!" pero por varias razones, no se lo podían decir. Se siguieron mirando con un gran afecto que hasta Kaede lo podía sentir y esta se queda pensando:

-_ojala y esta sea la buena._

Sasuke al verlos así dice para sus adentros:

-_espero que ya se lo digan, serian unos tontos si se lo dijeran al final cuando uno haya muerto._

Naruto y Akane regresan a la realidad y sonrojados se dicen:

-c…creo que… es ho…hora de ir…irnos.- dice Akane.

-ti…tienes ra…razón.- dijo Naruto.

Akane se queda pensando desilusionada:

-_ah, y yo que pensé que esta vez, se lo dirían._

Sasuke frunciendo el seño, se dice:

_-lo sabía, no son capaces de decírselo, pero si son capaces de hacer estos teatrito._

El resto del equipo fue a saludar a Akane y salieron del hospital. Ya tenían que irse y se despidieron de Akane y Kaede. Ero-sennin se fue con ellos. Llegaron justo a tiempo para la celebración del cumpleaños de la Quinta. Estaban todos los amigos de Naruto junto con sus respectivos padres. Naruto y su padre estuvieron charlando y como siempre, su padre le decía:

-Naruto, perdón por haberte puesto al Kyubi dentro de ti.

Naruto le dice:

-ya papa, eso quedo atrás, Akane logro sacarlo de mi y nadie saldrá lastimado nunca más.

Naruto y el Cuarto, entraron a la fiesta y siguieron bailando.

Mientras en el laboratorio, Akane ya recuperada, empezó de nuevo con la investigación. Y diciéndose a sí misma:

-_Naruto, prometo que te voy a salvar. Solo espera un poco más._

En ese momento, en la fiesta de Tsunade- sama, Naruto empezó a sentirse mal y cae desmayado.

Todos se quedan atónitos y van a levantar a Naruto.

**¿Naruto se pondrá salvar?, ¿Akane encontrara la cura a tiempo?, ¿Naruto y Akane serán pareja? ¿Pasare el examen de ciencias de la salud?, ¿pasare el examen de sociedad?, ¿aprobaré el examen ordinario de ciencias de la salud? Si sigo con este fic, las últimas tres preguntas no creo que lo logre, pero ni modo, necesitaba desestresarme. Jeje. **

Por eso, les digo q me den poquita chanza, como verán, tengo exámenes hasta el tope. Pero les prometo q mandare mas capítulos. Ténganlo x seguro.


	5. el ultimo ingrediente

**El último ingrediente (capitulo 5)**

Hola, lo prometido es deuda, ahí les va el siguiente capítulo, sigo en exámenes pero me di un break, pero antes quiero agradecer a los siguientes lectores:

**harryPeru**

**gabi_black**

**amanda_potter_Peru**

**Raqky**

**aNNyTa xikis08**

Espero y les guste.

Naruto no reaccionaba, le dieron pequeñas bofetadas para q despertara, pero no funciono. Llevaron a Naruto al hospital. Minato y Kushina, sus padres, llegaron al hospital y se toparon con Sasuke y Minato le pregunta con preocupación:

-¿Dónde está mi hijo, Sasuke?

Sasuke le responde:

-Yondaime, Naruto… volvió a caer.

Kushina al escucharlo, comenzó a llorar y casi gritando:

-no, NO PUEDE SER¡¡¡ hasta cuando mi hijo dejara de sufrir.

Minato abraza a su esposa, tratando de calmarla, pero era inútil. Sasuke con un semblante de tristeza y un tono de voz igual, les dice:

-yo…yo i…iré a ver co…como se encuentra Naruto.

Sasuke se queda esperando a ver como se encuentra. Sale Tsunade-sama y con un rostro preocupado, les dice:

-tengo malas noticias, me temo q la enfermedad se desarrollo rápidamente y casi desvarata todas las células buenas q le quedaban, pero gracias al tratamiento de Akane, se logro q no avanzara mas. Me gustaría q esa fuera la cura, pero solo la detiene por algún rato. Pero…

Todos al escuchar q la Quinta deja de hablar, se sintió un aire de desgracia. Había mucho silencio, Sasuke lo rompe diciendo:

-pero q, Tsunade-sama, dígalo.

Tsunade-hime, trago saliva con dificultad y les dice corriéndole una lágrima de sus ojos:

-a, Naruto, le queda…muy poco tiempo. En tres di…días el…

Sasuke desesperado, le dice:

-x favor ¡DIGALO!

La Quinta dice:

…MORIRA

Todo el lugar comienza a llenarse de gritos y de llanto, era obvio, Naruto iba a fallecer.

Mientras, en el laboratorio, Akane sintió una fría y siniestra brisa q la dejo helada y vio hacia la ventana, no se escuchaba el viento, como era costumbre, todo estaba quieto. En ese instante, Akane dice:

-no. X favor, q no haya tenido otra recaída, si eso sucede el va a…

Kaede al escucharle le dice:

-¡cálmate! Preocuparse no sirve de nada, debemos apurarnos.

Akane le dice con desesperación:

-¡YA SE! PERO NOS FALTA UN INGREDIENTE Y NO SABEMOS CUAL ES

Kaede le dice:

-por dios, ¡tranquilízate! Ve a buscar un recipiente para colocar esto.

Akane más serena le dice:

-está bien, perdón x gritarte.

Y va a buscar un recipiente. Recordó q los tenía en su cuarto. Al encontrarlo vio una flor plantada en una maceta, esa flor se la había dado su primer sensei llamada Yamane Juniper, pero de cariño le decía Jun-san. Flor se llamaba _flor del amanecer _fue un regalo de su sensei antes de morir, se quedo contemplándola, en eso vio algo blanco dentro de la maceta, era un mensaje, Akane lo abrió y decía así:

-_Aki san, cuando encuentres esta nota, revisa en tu libro de plantas medicinales ancestrales y veras como esta flor te puede ayudar a salvar a un ser querido. Tu sensei y alumna, Jun._

Akane corrió hacia el laboratorio con la flor y le pregunta a Kaede:

-¿sabes dónde está el libro q me regalo Jun-san?

-está en aquel estante.

Akane comenzó a revisar el libro y vio algo sorprendente. ¡La flor era utilizada para erradicar todas las enfermedades!

Akane alegre se queda pensando:

_-¡Gracias, Jun-san!_

Akane le conto sobre la flor, y Kaede se sorprendió, porque esa flor solo aparece cada 50 años y solo nacen dos de estas y viven menos de 5 horas, pero más increíble era q la flor hubiera resistido todos estos años.

Akane y Kaede comenzaron a preparar la cura, y…

-¡resulto! La cura había sido creada, la colocaron en un recipiente especial. Pero, había un problema, la cura tenia q ser probada en un individuo con alguna enfermedad tratable, pero no detenible. Entonces, Akane decidida, le dice:

-yo la probare.

Kaede sorprendida le dice:

-¿Qué? No, puede ser muy peligroso, además…

Akane la interrumpe diciendo:

-por Naruto, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Entonces comenzó a entrenar para cansarse y le brotara el asma y resulto, Akane no podía respirar y Kaede le dio su inhalador, pero ella quería q le pusiera la inyección con la cura. Kaede asintió con la cabeza y se la inyecto.

Parecía q Akane estaba a punto de morir, en eso cae al suelo y su hermana grita con tristeza:

-¡AKANE ¡

Kaede comenzaba a llorar, cuando de repente, Akane se levanto y dice con emoción:

-¡si! La cura funciono.

Al ver esto, Kaede abrasa a su hermana. Las dos regresan al laboratorio y comienzan a llenar las inyecciones. Logran llenar 4 de estas y Akane se las lleva todas como repuesto.

Se alista para salir, se pone su traje azul de misiones, detrás de su traje, se veía la forma de un fénix (símbolo de la familia Yukio) y el abanico (símbolo de los Uchiha) en pocas palabras se veía el abanico y encima de este, el fénix. Y al final, se coloca la bandana de la aldea del torbellino en la frente. Y un collar con el símbolo de Konoha q su amigo le había regalado.

Kaede le dice con tono exigente:

-no iras a ningún lado, primero harás una misión.

Akane algo molesta le dice:

-¿Qué? Pero tengo q estar en Konoha en tres días, y desde aquí a Konoha, hay una distancia de cinco días y si no llego Naruto va a…

Kaede la interrumpe diciendo:

-tu misión es de rango A y esta es:

-¡salvar a Uzumaki Naruto de una enfermedad mortal!

Akane con una sonrisa le dice:

-siempre haces eso.

Kaede le dice:

-sí, pero tú ya lo sabes.

Akane y Kaede se dan un gran abrazo. Kaede manda un halcón mensajero a Konoha, diciendo q Akane llegaría antes de q fuera demasiado tarde. Akane partió a toda velocidad hacia Konoha. El halcón mensajero llega y Shizune lee el mensaje y corre hacia el hospital.

Al llegar grita:

-¡Tsunade-sama!

-llego este mensaje, al parecer Yukio Akane se acerca con la cura. -¡Naruto se salvara!

Todos al escucharlo, se alegraron y la Quinta dijo aliviada:

-muy bien, pero ahora tendremos q mandar a escoltar a Akane hacia acá.

-Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Sai. Su misión es escoltar a Yukio Akane en su llegada a Konoha.

Los cuatro responden:

-¡entendido ¡

Y se van rápidamente hacia la entrada.

Akane seguía su camino y se queda pensando:

-_Naruto, resiste, voy en camino._

En ese momento, Akane siente q alguien la observa y le sigue, cada vez se siente mas y mas cerca, hasta q Akane en un giro, lanza un kunai y se ve una sombra salir rápidamente. Akane escucha una risa burlona que al parecer, conocía desgraciadamente bien, la sombra le hace frente y Akane le dice:

-¿otra vez tu? ¿Porque no me dejas en paz?

La extraña figura, le dice riéndose:

-jaja, nunca lo hare, ¡me las pagaras! Por tu culpa ya no está…

**Continuara…**

**Jeje, los dejare un rato en suspenso, pero no soy tan mala, solo será x un rato. Bajare otro capi. Muy pronto. Le agradezco a Masashi-san x prestarme a sus personajes. Ah, y quiero agradecerles x haberme esperado.**


	6. un contratiempo desagradable

**Un contratiempo desagradable (capitulo 6)**

Hi, ya estoy de vuelta, aunque me falta hacer un examen, les traigo otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. Si no les gusto este capi., háganlo saber.

Akane al escuchar esa risa burlona, sintió ganas que tenía ganas de molerle la cara a golpes, porque si había algo alguien que ella detestara, era a esa persona. (Aunque no era normal que Akane odiara alguien). Akane dice para sus adentros:

-_maldición, me desespera, ¿Por qué tuvo que venir a molestar ahora?_

_-¡mugrosa cabeza de legumbre!_

Con voz alta y con tono de burla dice:

-¿Qué quieres, que te de su mail o qué?

-ahora no tengo tiempo para tus obsesiones bobas con mi hermano, Karin.

Karin con media sonrisa en su rostro le dice:

-ja, ja, que graciosita, se nota que aun te caigo mal.

-oh! Sigues enojada porque lastime al zorro ¿verdad?

Akane con enfado pero controlándose le contesta.

-no, en realidad no, es mas ¡qué gusto verte! Le dice sarcásticamente.

–Pero tú deberías estar enojada, digo, regreso a donde pertenece.

-En pocas palabras, te desprecio mi hermano.

Karin al escucharla, frunció el ceño y apretando los puños, le dice:

-¡fue por tu culpa y por la del zorro que Sasuke se fue a su aldea!

Akane sin inmutarse, solo la escucha y le dice:

-que obsesiva, eres. Si terminaste de echarnos veneno, me tengo que ir.

Karin cambia la expresión de su rostro a una sonrisa burlona le dice:

-¿Por qué? Acaso si no llegas, ¿se puede morir el zorro?

Karin había dado en el blanco al decirle esto y con una sonrisa burlona le dice:

-ah, parece que di en tu talón de Aquiles, si es así, ¡te quitare lo que pueda salvar al zorro!

Akane explotando de coraje, dice:

-¡ni te atrevas, CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA!

Estas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Karin, si había algo que despreciara, era que le dijeran cabeza de zanahoria.

Karin con coraje le dice:

-¡maldita mocosa!

Y comenzaron a pelear. Se lanzaron kunai, shuriken y uno que otro jutsu. Akane descuidándose por unos leves instantes, permite a Karin que tome tres inyecciones y burlándose, le dice:

-jajaja, ¿esto es lo que puede salvar a ese zorro?

-pues, ¡ya no!

Akane gritando, le dice:

-¡NO!

Y Karin rompe las inyecciones. Akane se queda atónita al ver este acto tan malvado.

Mientras, el equipo Kakashi, se dirigía al punto de reunión con Akane. Sasuke se hacía muchas interrogantes sobre la cura, pero también sobre el dicho equipo que tenia o tiene Naruto. Kakashi al verlo muy pensativo, le dice:

-dime, ¿estás pensando en la cura, verdad?

Sasuke le dice:

-si, pero hay algo más que me inquieta.

Kakashi le pregunta:

-¿algo más? ¿Se puede saber de q se trata?

Sasuke le responde:

-si, es sobre el equipo en el que no se si estuvo o esta Naruto.

- ¿tú sabes algo?

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, Sakura y Sai no pudieron evitar escuchar la conversación y le preguntan a Kakashi:

-¿en serio Naruto estuvo en otro equipo?- dice Sakura intrigada

-¿y porque no dijo nada?- dice Sai

Kakashi les dice:

-bien, les contare toda la historia:

Cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea y Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jirayra-sama, a Naruto le encomendaron una misión, buscar a los ninjas más sobresalientes en los elementos del chakra: agua, fuego, tierra, viento y rayo y un elemento adicional: -el hielo. Este último, se supone que se da mediante la combinación de agua y viento, pero al parecer, ese elemento no necesito de esa fusión de chakras, sino que se da normalmente en ese integrante del equipo, ah, lo olvidaba, el equipo se llama **elemental **y está formado por 6 ninjas de alto nivel, me refiero a que se basan en sus habilidades ninjas con sus respectivos chakras elementales.

Sasuke con algo de confusión le pregunta:

-¿y que tiene q ver Naruto con esto?

Kakashi le dice:

-porque Naruto los conoce.

Sasuke dice:

-¿Por qué los conoce?

Kakashi con un suspiro le dice:

-porque…Naruto…es uno de ellos.

-y se juntaron para…ir….a…buscarte.

Sasuke atónito le dice:

-bus…buscarme?

Kakashi les dice:

-si, pero eso no es todo, también tu hermana es parte de ese equipo y es la segunda al mando.

Todos se sorprenden al saber que Akane y Naruto eran parte de un equipo reconocido por todo el mundo, que hasta ellos habían escuchado hablar de ellos, se decían cosas por ahí que son muy fuertes, inteligentes, valientes, perseverantes y entre otras cosas, que ni siquiera los Kages juntos los podían vencer.

Sakura al tratar de hacer la conversación más agradable, bromea diciendo:

-Naruto de seguro es q que carga las cosas.

Kakashi frunciendo el ceño, le dice:

-Naruto, es el Líder.

Todos callaron, Sasuke de seguro se molestaría q Naruto le ganase, pero en ese momento, Sasuke sonrió y dice.

-¡vaya!, el tonto de Naruto me supero para traerme de vuelta, pero al parecer no demostró su verdadera fuerza.

Sasuke siguió sonriendo y les dice:

-¿Qué? No se queden ahí y sigamos moviéndonos.

Mientras, Karin seguía riéndose de lo acontecido, pero dejo de hacerlo al ver la mirada de odio que le daba Akane y esta molesta le dice:

-¡te vas a arrepentir!

Akane activa su Sharingan, pero el suyo era diferente al de Sasuke e Itachi. Era de un color azul rey, era más petrificante q cualquier Sharingan conocido. Este hizo q Karin no se pudiera mover y Akane utiliza un ataque especial:

-**elemento fuego, estilo puño firme, 3600 golpes de flama.**

Karin solo pudo decir:

-¡RAYOS!

Y Akane comenzó a golpearla.

Sus golpes eran duros y precisos y cada vez q la golpeaba, aumentaba la velocidad de los golpes. Y al final del último golpe, le dice.

-¡toma esto!

Y Karin cae al suelo derrotada y Akane le dice:

-te lo advertí.

Y Akane sale del lugar retomando su camino hacia Konoha. Preocupada pero a la vez decidida, se dice:

_-Naruto, aguanta un poco más, llegare a tiempo. _

Mientras en el hospital de Konoha, se ve a Naruto tendido en su cama, empeorando más y más. Kushina se dice:

-_ella vendrá, lo prometió y siempre promete lo q cumple. Por favor, ¡apresúrate!_

Mientras el equipo Kakashi acelero el paso y Sasuke se dice:

_-aguanta Naruto, la cura llegara a tiempo._

Espero q les haya gustado y disculpen por lo cortito q quedo es q se me atrofio el cerebro al usarlo por primera vez para estudiar. Jeje. Y gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer ah, y un favor, escuchen estas canciones en youtube, en la radio o donde sea y digan cuál de estas, va mejor con la historia.

**Sabes/Reik**

**¿Qué hago yo?/Ha-Ash**

**No me doy por vencido/Luis Fonsi**

**El tiempo de ti/Playa Limbo**

También pueden proponer otras canciones y de nuevo GRACIAS. Jeje.


	7. el equipo elemental

**El equipo elemental (capitulo 7)**

Hola, estoy de regreso, bueno pues ya llevo como 5 materias exentadas y solo falta una x pasar. Así q como estoy feliz, les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero y les agrade.

Akane iba a toda velocidad cuando un halcón mensajero paso sobre ella y levanto la mano para recibir al halcón, traía un mensaje q decía:

-_Yukio Akane, nos hemos informado de que tienes la cura, así que he mandado a los mejores a escoltarte y llegues sana y salva junto con la cura además…_

Akane se sorprende al leer el resto del mensaje:

_- no solo los envié para protegerte, sino que eres la única que puede salvarlo, date prisa por favor no solo lo pido como Hokage, sino también como padre. Atentamente Yondaime Hokage._

Akane al leer esto, hizo una sonrisa y acelero el paso. Busco con su Sharingan la distancia q había entre ella y el punto de encuentro, pero su Sharingan ahora era de un color verde, este le permite ver a grandes distancias y como a 200 km diviso al equipo Kakashi, pero no solo a ellos, sino que había alguien detrás de ellos. Entonces, con una técnica especial, "llamo" a sus compañeros de "ese" equipo para que fueran a ayudar al equipo de Konoha.

Mientras, el equipo Kakashi continuaba con paso firme hacia el punto de encuentro, sin embargo, Sasuke sintió una presencia y este grita:

-¡muévanse!

Y sale un kunai de la nada y se ven a cuatro sujetos con instrumentos musicales y Sasuke al ver sus bandanas, dice:

-veo que aunque Orochimaru ya está muerto, siguen siendo sus tontas marionetas.

Y uno de ellos le responde:

-¡vaya, no te has olvidado de nosotros!

Sasuke solo hace una de sus miradas amenazantes. Eran los últimos **cuatro del sonido** y al parecer, no fueron a saludar a Sasuke. Tenían cuentas pendientes con él.

-y bien, ¿Qué buscan? – dice Sasuke con algo de enfado.

Uno de ellos, le dice:

-¿Qué buscamos? ¡Venganza!

Sasuke se mofa y les dice:

-¿venganza? Ja, no me hagan reír, eso es patético.

Otro de ellos le dice:

-pero ¿Por qué?, si eso para ti era lo único que importaba.

Sasuke simplemente se limito a fruncir el ceño. Querían sacarlo de sus casillas, pero al parecer, ni siquiera se limito a insultarlos.

Sasuke algo desesperado, les dice:

-si vinieron solo a eso, entonces no nos hagan perder el tiempo y quítense.

En eso al tratar de pasar, cae en un genjutsu y Sakura dice:

-¡rayos! ¿Cómo no lo vi venir?

Incluso hasta Kakashi lo tomaron desprevenido y justo cuando estuvieron al borde de la muerte, aparece una gran ola de agua y rompe con el jutsu. Aparece una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color miel y dice:

-¿alguien pidió refuerzos?

Era una chica bastante atractiva que llevaba la bandana del país del agua. Los cuatro del sonido, se quedan impactados al ver que una simple ola, destruyo el genjutsu. Y Sasuke le pregunta:

-¿Quién eres?

La chica respondió:

-hola, mi nombre es Ikuza Lía, soy la ninja elemental del agua y soy miembro del equipo elemental.

-vengo a ayudarles, Sasuke.

Todos se sorprenden al ver que esa chica era de ese equipo, pero más que supiera el nombre de Sasuke.

Uno de los cuatro del sonido le reclama molesto:

-¡maldita mocosa! ¡Me las pagaras!

Y se dispuso a tocar su instrumento, cuando de pronto, una mano hecha de tierra, aparece y toma no solo ese instrumento, sino que también los demás. Y aparece un sujeto de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Sakura sorprendida, dice:

-tú eres…

Y en eso el joven le dice:

-hey, tanto sin verte, Sakura.

Kakashi extrañado le dice:

-¿lo conoces?

Y antes de que Sakura hablara, el joven dice:

-mi nombre es Akira Temujin, soy el ninja elemental de la tierra y parte del equipo elemental.

Y se ve la bandana de la aldea de la tierra puesta en el.

Uno de los cuatro del sonido, ya al límite de su paciencia, les dice:

-¿Cómo se atreven a…?

En ese instante, una gran capa de hielo, rodea los pies de estos y aparece otro ninja, era una chica de cabello gris azulado y corto, con una gorra de color plata y luciendo la bandana de la aldea de la nieve.

La chica dice:

-soy Yuka Tamao, ninja elemental del hielo, y parte de este equipo.

Los cuatro del sonido ya enfadados, les dicen:

-¡malditos creídos! Nos haremos cargo de ustedes primero.

A lo lejos se escucha una voz:

-no lo creo

Y en ese instante, un gran rayo fulmina los instrumentos, dejando a los cuatro del sonido sin protección. Y aparece un último personaje, era un joven de cabello negro y ojos cafés, este dice:

-soy Sahure Ryu, ninja elemental del rayo, miembro de este equipo.

El equipo Kakashi se queda atónito al ver el nivel de pelea de cada uno de estos ninjas, Sasuke hacia sus adentros, dice:

-_vaya que dichoso equipo, _ _Naruto debe estar orgulloso, los entrenaste bien bobo._

Sakura pensativa, se dice:

-_estos chicos son unos expertos, combinan sus ataques como si fueran uno solo._

La inner de Sakura dice:

-_¡si! Naruto eres genial._

Kakashi se dice:

-_al parecer Naruto si progreso bastante como para ser líder de este equipo, pienso que debería sacar todo ese potencial._

Sai dice:

-_Naruto, eres increíble._

Los cuatro del sonido, estaban acorralados y de pronto se escucha arriba de ellos:

-**elemento fuego, jutsu bola de fuego azul.**

Y cae directamente sobre los cuatro del sonido. Y aparece Akane, hizo ese jutsu sin la necesidad de hacer sellos.

Akane dice:

-y yo soy Yukio Akane, ninja elemental del fuego, y líder suplente de este equipo.

Y se ve como los cuatro del sonido se hacen carbón. El equipo Kakashi le agradece a los chicos por su ayuda. Sasuke intrigado les pregunta:

-¿Cómo supieron donde ayudarnos?

Tamao les contesta:

-pregúntale a tu hermana.

Akane les responde:

-bueno pues utilice un Sharingan especial para ver a cuanta distancia estaban ustedes y vi que tenían un "percance", así que "llame" a los chicos.

-lo bueno es que estaban cerca.

Sakura dice:

-gracias, oye Temujin y cómo va lo de tu objetivo.

Temujin le contesta:

-muy bien, gracias a Naruto y a Akane.

Sasuke interrumpiendo, dice:

-Akane, ¿tienes la cura?

Akane sonriente pero a la vez triste le responde:

-si, pero la loca de Karin se me topo y rompió tres de las cuatro inyecciones, solo tengo esta oportunidad.

Kakashi les dice:

-muy bien, es hora de ir a Konoha, un compañero nos espera.

Y todos, incluyendo al equipo elemental se van a toda velocidad para llegar a tiempo. Akane pregunta:

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

Tamao ve su reloj y dice:

-¡rayos! Nos quedan dos horas para llegar a tiempo, pero Konoha está a tres horas.

Sasuke dice con algo de apuro:

-entonces, ¡aceleren el paso!

Y comenzaron a aumentar la velocidad. Mientras, en el hospital, se ve a Naruto cada vez más pálido y con casi nada de fuerzas.

**¿Lograran llegar a tiempo? ¿Se dirán Naruto y Akane que se aman?** **¿Por qué este capítulo me salió tan mal? ¿Pasare el examen de recuperación de ciencias de la salud? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas?**

Las tres primeras si las sé, pero las otras, quien sabe. Espero y les agrade, esperen con ansia el ul… a perdón, no lo debo de decir, jeje.


	8. la oportunidad perdida

**La oportunidad perdida (capitulo 8)**

Hola, bueno ya estoy libre de exámenes, solo falta ver si lo pase, pero tendré q esperar. Pero ustedes no, aquí les dejo otro capítulo.

Se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia Konoha, aunque lucían cansados, no podían descansar, había alguien muy importante esperándolos.

Akane comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento, volteaba a todos lados, como si alguien los observara. Sasuke algo intrigado, le pregunta:

-Akane, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo?

Akane con algo de preocupación le responde:

-no…no es por alarmar a nadie pe…pero siento que alguien nos está observando.

Y efectivamente, en lo oculto de los arboles, se ve un par de ojos color miel muy tétricos. Sasuke comenzó a sentir un escalofrío, sentía que esa presencia la conocía, pero era imposible, porque esa presencia ya no debería de sentirse.

Akane al ver que Sasuke estaba perturbado por esa presencia, utilizo su Sharingan verde e inspecciono toda la zona, hasta que pronto, observo que había unos ojos mirándolos y los reconoció al instante y al ver que los ojos se cerraron, ella dijo:

-todos, ¡quítense!

**-elemento fuego, jutsu bola de fuego azul.**

Y al instante en que lanza este ataque, esos ojos desaparecen y el sujeto comienza a reír y dice:

-jajaja, ¡vaya! ¿Así que tú eres la hija perdida del clan? Debo admitirlo, tienes unos reflejos sorprendentes y una técnica muy inusual de fuego.

Sasuke atónito dice:

-e…esa voz e…es

Y el sujeto dice:

-tanto tiempo sin verte, Sasuke-kun.

Y se muestra el sujeto, deja a todos con una cara de sorpresa muy desagradable. Sasuke dice en estado de preocupación:

-¡O…OROCHIMARU!

Akane, atónita a la revelación, dice:

-¿tu e…eres o…Orochimaru?

Orochimaru le responde con mofa:

-ja, vaya, al parecer soy muy conocido.

Akane saliendo de su estado de shock, le dice:

-¿¡que buscas?! Porque no mejor nos dejas en paz.

Orochimaru con una sonrisa diabólica, dice:

-no lo creo, además he encontrado un nuevo contenedor, Kabuto solo me sirvió por un rato.

-y ese contenedor eres tú, niña.

Akane al escuchar esto le dice:

-no gracias, sigue buscando, además no me gustan las víboras.

Orochimaru con una mofa le dice:

-ja, creo que lo quieres por las malas, niña.

Y Orochimaru utilizo una técnica de parálisis y todos al instante, quedaron inmóviles. Orochimaru extendió su cuello y le dice a Akane:

-ahora niña, al igual que tu hermano, ¡buscaras mi poder!

Y Orochimaru se lanza al cuello de Akane y la muerde. Sasuke dice:

-¡Akane!

Parecía el fin pero en ese instante, la boca de Orochimaru, tenía incrustado una especie de agujas de metal e hizo que su boca sangrara mucho y su cuello volvió a quedar en su lugar, dejando a un Orochimaru con la boca perforada.

Y Akane dice:

-**elemento metal, armadura de acero.**

Y su piel se ve que es de acero puro inquebrantable, la mordida no le hizo ni un rasguño.

Orochimaru al ver este acto, fue la primera vez que sentía miedo, pero este le había robado algo a Akane sin darse cuenta, Orochimaru con apenas movilidad en la boca, dice:

-al pa…recer te he su…bestimado.

-pero, oh ¿Qué es esto?

Y se ve que Orochimaru tiene la última inyección de la cura. Akane con enfado, le dice:

-¡DEVUELVEMELO!

Orochimaru le dice:

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es tan… ¡no me digas! ¿Es una cura? ¿Y para el zorro de nueve colas?

-veo que sí, porque él no está presente, con razón se me hizo raro que no se escucharan tantas estupideces.

Akane al escuchar esto casi explota de coraje, pero se mantuvo tranquila y le dice:

-una vez más te digo ¡devuélvemela!

Orochimaru riéndose le dice:

-jajaja, por favor, dejen que ese niño se muera en paz, así el deja de sufrir y haría a mucha gente feliz. Sasuke al escuchar esto explota en cólera y le dice:

-¡eres un maldito…

Y Orochimaru rompe la inyección. Al ver como se hacía pedazos, todos se quedaron atónitos al ver que la última esperanza de salvar a Naruto, se esfumo por completo.

Orochimaru creó su triple defensa y comenzó a reírse. Akane llego a su límite de paciencia por primera vez en su vida y furiosa le dice a Orochimaru:

-esta…no…te… la…voy… ¡A PERDONAR!

Y a gran velocidad se dirigió hacia la primer defensa y con un golpe la destruye, Orochimaru se queda en shock al ver que una de sus defensas fue destruida de un solo golpe. Akane siguió avanzando y rompió la segunda sin problema y en la tercera la rompe aumentando la fuerza de su golpe y al llegar con Orochimaru, lo paraliza antes de que hiciera un kawarimi y dice:

-**elemento metal, puño de acero.**

Y su mano se transforma en un puño hecho totalmente de acero. Y Akane le dice:

-¡muérete!

Y lo golpea justo en el estomago, perforándolo por completo.

Orochimaru, antes de caer al suelo le dice con voz cortada:

-o…ojala y se…muera tu a…zorro.

Y cae muerto. La victoria fue amarga, porque perdieron la oportunidad de salvar a Naruto. Akane con una sonrisa les dice:

-¿Por qué tan tristes?

Sasuke enojado le dice:

-¿Qué te sucede? No vez que perdimos la oportunidad de salvar a…

-¡Sasuke! –interrumpió Akane

-¿me crees tan tonta como para no llevar otro repuesto?

Y Akane saca una inyección de su bolsillo derecho. Todos respiraron aliviados. Sakura dice:

-¿y que esperamos? ¡Vamos!

Y volvieron a tomar el camino. En esos instantes, se veía a unos cuantos metros la aldea de Konoha y todo se alegraron al ver que estaban cerca. Faltaba una hora antes de expirara la vida de Naruto.

Justo en ese momento, se presento un nuevo contratiempo, en el cual, había una desviación que se dirigía a una pequeña aldea y tenían que rodearla para llegar a Konoha y el letrero decía:

-_lo sentimos, pero por reconstrucción del camino, deben tomar otra ruta que va hacia Levo_ (_la aldea antes mencionada)._

Tamao dice enojada:

-¡rayos! Es como si quisieran que no salvemos a Naruto

Akane dice:

-pues, ¡yo no me voy a detener!

-prometí salvarlo y es una promesa que pienso cumplir ¡a cualquier costo!

Y se desviaron hacia el pueblo.

**¿Llegaran algún día? ¿Habrá otro contratiempo? ¿Alguna vez terminare este fic y dejare de aburrirlos? ¿Pasare ciencias de la salud?**

**Esperen ahora si el último capitulo y perdón por lo corto que esta, contestare estas preguntas en el próximo capi. Nos vemos. Y gracias x su atención. Jeje **


	9. Naruto, muere?

**Naruto, ¿muere? (capitulo 9)**

Hola, regrese, pero para despedir este fic, ya que mi intelecto no dio para mas, jeje. Pero no se preocupen escribiré mas historias. Espero y les guste el final.

El equipo Kakashi y el equipo elemental, aceleraron el paso más que nunca, pues faltaba menos de una hora para llegar a Konoha. Cada paso, cada salto, se les hacia eterno. Pero llegaron al pueblo antes de lo previsto y rodearon por ahí para regresar a Konoha.

Mientras, en el hospital, se ven Minato, Kushina, Shizune y Tsunade en ambos lados de la cama en donde se veía a un Naruto muy pálido, sin fuerzas, eso era lo que desconcertaba a todos, porque al ver a un Naruto apagado, era como ver un rayo de luz sin su brillo. Pero el los hacía sentir mejor sonriendo. Aunque estuviera en una situación tan delicada, Naruto no dejaba de sonreír. Naruto para calmarlos, les dice:

-no se preocupen, prometo que no me dejare vencer por esta enfermedad. ¡Es una promesa!

Y Naruto levanta su dedo pulgar y sonriendo como si pudiera cumplir su promesa.

Kushina suelta en llanto y es abrazada por Minato, Tsunade pensando dice:

-_después de todo, Naruto tiene madera de Hokage._

Naruto, al ver a su madre llorando, le dice:

-mama, no llores, voy a estar bien, Akane llegara pronto. Ella si promete algo, lo cumple.

Kushina más tranquila dice:

-tienes razón, ella nunca ha fallado.

Minato le dice a Naruto:

-¡estoy muy orgulloso de ti! Tú serás Hokage, de eso no hay duda.

Mientras, los equipos estaban llegando a Konoha (por fin jeje) pero hubo un último percance (mmmm como la hago de emoción jeje) y apareció una gitana con el rostro tapado. Se detuvieron y pensaron que era otro más de esos estorbos que amenazaban con no dejarlos llegar a tiempo.

La gitana se acerco a Akane y le pregunta:

-¿Qué harías por salvar la vida de un amigo o la de el amor de tu vida? Si respondes bien, te dejare pasar, pero si respondes mal o no respondes, me temo que nunca van a llegar.

Sasuke enojado le dice:

-mire, quien sea usted, no tenemos tiempo para…

Akane lo interrumpe diciendo:

-Sasuke, cállate, ¿que no vez que es una gitana del destino?

Sasuke confundido, le dice:

-gi…gitana del des…destino?

Akane le responde:

-si, pero es raro que se aparezcan, no cualquiera las puede ver, además si esta aquí…no ¡no puede ser!

Sakura asustada le dice:

-¿Qué…que pasa?

Akane dice:

-si ella está aquí, significa que…

Sasuke desesperado le dice:

-Akane, ¡dilo ya!

Akane llorando le dice:

-Na…Naruto es…esta… **muerto**.

Todos se quedaron en shock, la gitana les dice:

-no, no está muerto, es mas vine a decirles que ha soportado más de lo que se pueda soportar. Ahora niña, responde a mi pregunta.

Akane limpiándose las lagrimas, le dice:

-¿Qué haría yo?

-día y noche lo protegería de cualquier mal, si se fuera, lo buscaría por todo el mundo aunque lo ponga de cabeza, incluso daría mi vida por salvarlo. ¡Hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla!

En eso, la gitana sonríe y le dice:

-eso esperaba escuchar de ti, Aki-san.

Akane se queda atónita y le dice:

-¿me…me llamo A…Aki- san?

- como sabe que…un minuto… usted es…

-¿Jun- san?

La gitana riéndose, le dice:

-jaja, ¡me descubriste!

Y se quita su ropa de gitana y le dice:

-es bueno verte de nuevo, se nota que has crecido.

Akane al verla, corrió a abrazarla, pero a la vez algo molesta, le dice:

-¿Cómo se le ocurre? En estos momentos mi amigo me necesita.

Jun-san le dice:

-¿y qué esperas? ¡Muévete!

Akane solo asienta con la cabeza y corre a la entrada de la aldea, muestra su pase y corre a toda velocidad.

En el hospital, Naruto comienza a perder fuerza. Y cae en estado de coma, al tratar de recuperar su conciencia, se escucha Akane gritando:

-¡NARUTO! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ!

Y aunque Naruto estuviera inconsciente se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Akane llega a la habitación donde esta Naruto y les dice a los presentes:

-aquí tengo la cura, Naruto se pondrá bien, de eso estoy segura.

Y comienzan a preparar a Naruto para administrarle la cura.

Mientras, en la sala de espera, llegaban los equipos Kakashi y Elemental. Sasuke no se movía, pero por dentro sentía una angustia de no saber nada de Naruto. Kakashi le dice:

-calma, todo va a salir bien.

Sasuke solo le dio una media sonrisa.

-tienes razón, dice Sasuke- Naruto no es de lo que tiran la toalla.

En la sala de urgencias, Naruto estaba boca abajo, porque tenían que administrarle la cura en la espalda (en el origen del problema).

Akane dice:

-tengo que poner esta cura en el lugar exacto, sino la administro donde es, habrá sido en vano.

Y utilizo su Sharingan azul, y rápidamente detecto el lugar en donde se dio esta enfermedad y la coloco ahí.

En un monitor se veía como iba transcurriendo la cura y como elimina a las células que provocaban la leucemia.

Estaba resultando, pero hubo un percance, una célula infectada, estaba unida a una célula sana y si eliminaba ambas, su organismo sufriría una reacción en cadena que destruiría todo su cuerpo.

Pero milagrosamente, la cura separo las células sin hacer ningún cambio, elimino la célula infectada y su organismo se estabilizo.

Akane sorprendida, se dice:

-_es…esto es ¡increíble! ¡Lo logre!_

Akane feliz pidió que se llevaran a Naruto a su habitación. El se encuentra dormido. Y Akane feliz por lo acontecido, busca a sus amigos. Pero algo más había pasado.

Sasuke comenzó a impacientarse, Sakura al tratar de calmarlo, le dice:

-no te angusties, ya verás que por ese pasillo vendrá alguien a decirnos que…

En eso, entra Akane y les dice:

-chicos…Naruto…esta…

Sasuke ya enfadado dice:

-que, que

Dice Akane:

-está fuera de peligro, pero cayó en estado de coma.

Y de nuevo se sintió ese ambiente de preocupación (como hago tanto show con esto, ¿no creen?)

Una enfermera entra corriendo y les dice:

-disculpen pe… pero (tratando de tomar aire) su amigo tuvo un paro cardiaco.

Todos dijeron:

-¿Qué?

Y Akane corre hasta la habitación, los doctores, tratando de revivirlo, solo decían:

-¡despejen!

Y solo se movía su cuerpo. Trataron una y otra vez, pero no funciono. Solo se escuchaba el aparato sin señal de ritmo cardiaco. Todos soltaron en llanto. Akane lo abraza y grita:

-¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-no te mueras, debí decírtelo cuando pude, cuando pudimos…debí decirte que…

-¡TE AMO NARUTO!

Todos se quedan sorprendidos al ver que se lo dijo muy tarde. Sasuke por primera vez muestra sus sentimientos, al verlo llorar, todos se quedaron atónitos, pero sin dejar de llorar.

Todos y cada uno de ellos comenzaron a recordar sus momentos que pasaron con Naruto.

Akane solo repetía una y otra vez:

-¡te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te Amo! ¡TE AMO!

-prometí que te iba a salvar, pero no pude.

Y en ese instante, sintió como unos brazos la abrazaban tiernamente y le susurran al oído:

-yo también, te amo.

Y Akane se levanta, y con alegría le dice:

-¡estás vivo!

Y se abrazan como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Todos se alegraron al ver que Naruto estaba vivo. Y sin dudas de lo que sienten, Naruto y Akane se besaron.

**FIN**

ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FINAL, AUNQUE FUE UN FINAL DE TELENOVELA JEJE. POR FA MANDEN REVIEWS AUNQUE SEA PARA ECHARME AGUA DE RIÑON (ES UN DECIR) NOS VEMOS EN OTROS FICS. Y LE AGRADEZCO A MASASHI- SAN EL HABERME RENTADO A SUS PERSONAJES Y A TODOS LOS QUE SE DIERON TIEMPO DE LEER MI FIC. BYE.

NO SUFRAN VOLVERE. JEJE


End file.
